Maneuvers
Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the Warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolls, wallruns, swordplay, and acrobatics. Melee Maneuvers Archwing Maneuvers Sprinting |ps4= }} Sprinting will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each Warframe has a different base Sprint Speed. Firing will cancel the sprint, but certain melee weapons can be swung while sprinting. In Settings, you may configure a new Key Binding to Toggle On/Off to auto-sprint. This is useful so you don't end up holding the sprint button all the time. Rolling Rolling (aka Dodging) is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy, to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. Rolling also reduces all damage taken by the player by 75% during its animation. Rolling shakes off certain enemies or projectiles that cling to the player (such as Latchers, Maggots, or Leeches) and can also 'dispel' certain status effects such as Swarm Mutalist MOA spores and unwanted effects. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily. Rolling occurs involuntarily if landing from a jump with too much forward momentum. Certain Warframes, like and , do not roll and instead dash upright while dodging. Sidespring While aiming, move sideways and tap the sprint button to do a sideways roll. The two dodge roll animations differ slightly, as the leftwards roll includes a small hopping animation that the Warframe completes at the end of their roll, while the dodge roll to the right is simply a roll, As of now, the siderolling's range is short compared to the other ones, It's still useful due of the damage reduction. As with all rolling maneuvers, it can be used in midair to adjust a trajectory or landing. Backspring While holding the aim button hold the back key and tap the roll button to do a back handspring. This maneuver is useful to put a modest distance between the player and any threat, while still maintaining their orientation. As with all rolling maneuvers, it can be used in midair to adjust a trajectory or landing. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily. Crouching |ps4= }}Crouching lowers the Warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Press (default) to toggle crouching. Sliding Sliding is crouching while moving. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop because of Friction, except when on slopes. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Sliding is helpful for going under obstacles quickly that would otherwise need to be crawled under by Crouching. Jump Kick This action is essentially the same as a crouch which has been initiated while midair. It will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. When landing on the ground, the Warframe will return to a slide. Like sliding, the frame's jump distance is also improved allowing to reach distant places. Jump Kicking will also knockdown most enemies on hit, inflicting 20 damage. Jumping |ps4= }}A basic jumping function that propels players upwards. Double Jump + }}Players can easily execute double jumping by tapping the jump button twice, allowing them to reach a higher destination. Double jumping carries the momentum the player has, and can be used in tandem with other advanced maneuvers to achieve a complex feat. In addition, coming into contact with any surface – wall and ground alike, will recharge the player's ability to double jump again. Bullet Jump While crouching, pressing the jump button will cause the Warframe to quickly launch themselves towards the direction of the reticle, leaping into midair with a spiralling movement. This allows the Warframe to close a longer gap or reach a higher destination. Bullet Jump deals 100 damage and guaranteed proc within a 3-meter radius (damage falling off over distance) from where the user initiates the jump. This damage can be modified and amplified by some Exilus Mods such as . It is possible to bullet jump from a slide (crouching after moving), which will still propel the Warframe forward with extra speed. Bullet jumping while having the camera pointed to the ground will propel the players up and slightly forward, allowing them to easily aim at ground enemies mid-air (usually in tandem with Aim Glide). Aim Glide Players can aim midair to perform Aim Gliding, this slows player's descent into a controlled gliding while allowing them to aim better even while moving through the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited time of three seconds, after which they will descend rapidly to the ground. Note that this timer is shared with Wall Latching. Despite it's name, Aim Gliding can also be performed while holding melee weapons by Blocking or while casting abilities. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Players can double jump while edge grabbing to flip upwards, achieving faster climb. Wall Dash Run at a wall then tap jump and a directional key to perform wall dash. Vertical Run at a perpendicular direction towards a wall, then tap jump to wall dash upwards. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash sideways by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Horizontal Run with less than a 70 degree angle towards a wall and tap jump to wall dash across the wall. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash upwards by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Players can also propel themselves away from the wall by pointing the camera relative to the direction players wish to jump away to. Wall Latch During wall dashing, players can latch onto a wall by aiming. This stops any movements players currently have and will remain stationary on the place, allowing them to fire at enemies from a high vantage point. Players using the wall latch may also cast some abilities that normally cannot be cast in the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited amount of time of six seconds – if the timer runs out, they will involuntarily latch off the wall. Performing this maneuver in the air while falling will prevent a hard fall that stops you from moving momentarily. This maneuver shares its timer with Aim Gliding. Enemy Vaulting This maneuver is similar to a wall-dash, as the player is given a small lift upon vaulting on an enemy. In flight, nearing an NPC, either friend or foe, an option to vault on them is available. This allows greater mobility when the player needs to find cover, an exit, or an applicable spot to attack. This can be done indefinitely so long as there are enemies or allies nearby. This also usually knocks down enemies. Hard Landing A Hard Landing occurs when a Warframe drops to the ground at a velocity of 20 meters per second from high altitudes, causing them to impact the ground with heavy force. During a Hard Landing, the Warframe is unable to move briefly as it recovers from the impact. Hard Landings can be prevented by double jumping, jump kicking, rolling or aim gliding just before hitting the ground. Alternatively, players can equip to mitigate the effects of Hard Landings. Zipline Ziplines are hanging lines strung between two objects, which can be found on many maps. Players can mount ziplines by pressing the Use key (default ) to instantly hop unto the zipline, making the Warframe crouch on it like a tightrope. Mounting ziplines can be performed as long as the player is within the vicinity of the line even while in mid-air, and can be mounted on any part of its length. Dismounting from a zipline can be done by pressing the Use key again, or performing a maneuver like Bullet Jump. Players can walk, sprint and slide along the zipline's length at will, as well as fire weapons. However, players cannot cast powers while mounting a zipline, nor use melee attacks. Increasing Maneuverability - Arcanes= ArcaneAgility.png|link=Arcane Agility| ArcaneConsequence.png|link=Arcane Consequence| ArcanePhantasm.png|link=Arcane Phantasm| MagusCadence.png|link=Magus Cadence| (Operator only) }} Maneuver Bonuses Some items may provide a unique bonus upon performing manuevers. - Warframe Mods= AerodynamicMod.png|link=Aerodynamic Agility_Drift.png|link=Agility Drift ArmoredRecovery.png|link=Armored Recovery|PvP only AviatorMod.png|link=Aviator RollingGuard.png|link=Rolling Guard GaleKickMod.png|link=Gale Kick - Arcanes= ArcaneArachne.png|link=Arcane Arachne| ExodiaContagion.png|link=Exodia Contagion| ExodiaEpidemic.png|link=Exodia Epidemic| PaxSoar.png|link=Pax Soar| }} Media How to PARKOUR 2.0 in Warframe Be Super Mario - Update 17 Parkour 2.0 - Warframe Archive Patch History *Fixed Ziplines kicking you off if you bump into geometry instead of just stopping you short of overlapping. Also fixed colliding with other players/enemies on Ziplines when you should be able to pass through. *Crouching is now stateful! If you let go of crouch while in a small tunnel, your Warframe will now stand up when it can. You can also now crouch while parrying. *Fixed a 300ms delay to start sprinting when using the sprint/roll combination key. *Improved jump detection. Before players could prematurely double jump when just about to fall off a ledge, when falling off a small edge, or when walking down a steep incline. Regular jumps will now be performed in these scenarios. ;Parkour 2.0 This complete overhaul of Warframe’s parkour system brings a dramatic change to one of Warframe’s core elements: movement. With these changes players will be given true freedom of movement without limitations such as being required to use specific weapons or becoming locked into restrictive animations. The following features have been added to Warframe’s movement system: *Double Jump: Players can now use a second jump while in mid-air. Players will be able to jump again immediately after touching any surface or enemy. *Bullet Jump: Pressing the ‘Jump’ button after sliding will send the player into a mid-air dash, temporarily improving movement speed. Players can use a Bullet Jump as a double jump in any direction. *Wall Latch: Pressing the ‘Right Mouse Button’ button against a wall will allow players to latch onto flat surfaces for a limited duration. Players may fire their equipped Primary or Secondary weapon while using Wall Latch. *Wall Dash: Pressing the ‘Jump’ button while against any surface will allow players to hop along the surface in any direction. This can be used to scale vertical surfaces, and can be chained indefinitely. *Aim Gliding: Using the ‘Aim’ button while in mid-air will slow the player’s fall speed, enabling a slow glide that players can fire their weapon in any direction from. *Ziplines: Pressing X while near a zipline will allow players to jump directly onto the zipline. Players can now run or dash along ziplines, and X to jump on a zipline can be done after a double jump. *'Stamina has now been removed from the game.' *Parrying now only blocks a base percentage of incoming damage. **Channeling while parrying will block 100% of incoming damage, and reflect a percentage of the damage back at the cost of Energy. *Added the ability to Slide Jump into a wall run. Before you would just slide and jump at the wall, but now, if aimed and the correct functions pressed, this will transition into a wall run. *Require movement to do an auto-vault (like we do for wallrunning). *Sprint is no longer needed to initiate a Wall-Run ;Stamina Changes *Stamina system now has a timer before it recharges. This makes Stamina a more significant system in game play. *Reduced Stamina cost of melee swings and jumping *Reduced the rate of stamina recharge *Added delay timer to Stamina recharge. *Crouch-aim walk is now slower than stand-aim walk }} de:Kampfmanöver es:Maniobra fr:Mouvements de combat ru:Боевые маневры Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta